Loving You Just The Way You Are
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It's Thumpback to the rescue when Kairi is stressed out again. Good thing the whale knows exactly how to help his girlfriend. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

 **A/N: The title of this story was inspired by the Billy Joel song "Just The Way You Are", which does not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Loving You Just The Way You Are**

"I work hard!" Kairi yelled out, frustrated that her family was giving her grief. She had had a long day at work and now her family was causing her more stress.

"Why can't you be more like your big brother?!" She heard one of her family members ask.

Well, that took the cake. "Because I'm not him!" She snapped before she ran out of the room and into her room, shutting the door and locking it before turning to her gaming console and turning on her Skylanders Portal, turning the switch to 'Transport' and placing her hand on it. In a flash, she transported to Skylands into the Main Hall of the Academy. Rachel, who was nearby with her sensei partner Ambush, jumped in surprise, as did the Life Knight Sensei.

One look at her face and the older girl knew that someone had caused Kairi grief. "Kairi, are you okay?" She asked, going up to her.

The younger girl hugged the Tech Portal Master tightly. "Rach," she managed to say before tears filled her eyes. "My...family...,"

"What happened?" Rachel asked, sensing her friend had had another blowup with her family.

"They asked me why I couldn't be more like my big brother."

The Tech Portal Master looked upset at that and just held her friend for a moment, letting the Water Portal Master cling to her. "That's a shame," she said after a moment. "They shouldn't be comparing you to your brother."

"I agree," Ambush said. "You are not your brother. You are you, Kairi. The Water Portal Master who has the ability to heal and turn into a mermaid among other things."

Kairi appreciated the kind words from the Life Knight, but was still upset. "They treat me as though I don't work hard," she admitted.

"Now that's not true," Rachel said. "You work very hard, Kairi. You never give up in battle and you always have our backs in battle. If it wasn't for you, there'd be some battles that we would have a very hard time winning. You've come through for us, no matter what."

That helped perk up the Water Portal Master's spirits and she gave Rachel a grateful hug. "At least I can always count on you guys and my partners to always be there for me," she said.

Ambush nodded and then noticed a familiar whale coming up to them. "Speaking of someone having your back, look who's here," he said, gesturing towards the Skylander approaching.

Kairi lifted her head up and gasped as she saw Thumpback, the giant whale she had fallen for. "Thumpy!" She cried out, running up to him.

He smiled and ran up to her, catching her in his arms and holding her close. "Kairi, my sweet Kairi. My beautiful mermaid," he said in a low, deep voice as she hugged him back.

Rachel smiled. "Hey, Thumpback, your girl needs you," she said.

He smiled but then sobered. "Master Eon just called me for a mission," he said.

"My partners and I will cover for you," the Tech Portal Master promised. "And I'll explain the situation to Master Eon."

She quickly headed off before they could stop her and moments later, Master Eon arrived and he gave them a gentle smile. "Rachel told me that another situation arose that required your attention, Thumpback," he said gently.

"But what about the mission?" The whale asked.

"Rachel and Punk Shock offered to do the mission, along with Flip Wreck and Gill Grunt," the guardian of Skylands said.

Kairi smiled. "That was nice of them," she said sincerely.

Master Eon nodded. "Now, why don't you two go relax?" He said kindly.

Not needing to be told twice, Thumpback nodded and carried Kairi to his room. "Well, I've been wanting to take you on a date, my beautiful mermaid," he said with a smile.

She smiled and noticed a familiar door that made her smile. "How about we have our date in there?" She suggested before she blushed deeply.

He smirked. "I think that would be great," he said. "Why don't you go in and change and I'll wait out here until you're ready?"

Blushing, but still smiling, Kairi grabbed her swimsuit and disappeared behind the door, giggling as she shut it carefully and changed into her blue bikini, sitting on the edge of the Jacuzzi, which was bubbling nicely and she was about to slip her legs into the water when she got an idea and stood up, walking over to the door and opening it just enough to let her arm out. "Yoo-hoo," she cooed, catching Thumpback's attention.

The whale looked up to see his love's hand beckoning him to come in. "Come in, my handsome hunk," he heard her say. "Your mermaid is waiting for you."

He shuddered and chuckled. "I'm coming, my lovely mermaid," he said, walking towards the door. Kairi giggled and went back over to the Jacuzzi, sitting on the edge and dipping her legs in, sighing in both relief and pleasure as the warm water began soothing her.

Thumpback entered and he grinned. "Wow," he said softly, his face taking on a loving look before he went over and got into the Jacuzzi, swimming over to Kairi with just his eyes and the top of his head visible. She giggled at his antics, jumping slightly when he took hold of her lower right leg and began gently massaging it, making her sigh in pleasure.

"Oh, that feels good," she said as he massaged her left leg. "You're so gentle and strong."

"You got that right," he said with a playful wink as he stood up and began flexing his arms, making Kairi giggle again as she marveled at his huge biceps and rippling muscles before she began blushing red, something that made him smile. "Like what you see, my beautiful mermaid?" He asked with a playful smile.

She giggled again. "Yes," she replied honestly.

He grinned. "And I see something I like," he said, picking her up and holding her close, lavishing kisses all over her neck.

Gasping in surprise, Kairi went limp in his arms, groaning in pleasure as Thumpback kept up the gentle kisses before he trailed kisses up her jaw and gave her a French kiss right on the mouth. Kairi clung to him as the kisses left her breathless and helped her forget about her troubles. They parted for air and the whale began gently kissing her bare shoulders. "Beautiful," he said in his low voice, making her shudder. "Oh, Kairi. You're perfect."

She blushed again before looking a but unsure. "Thumpy, do you really think that of me?" She asked.

He nodded, looking at her with loving eyes. "I love you just the way you are, my lovely mermaid," he said. "You're sweet, kind, beautiful, and all those wonderful things. You make my heart pound whenever I see you and everyday, you're on my mind and I can't stop thinking about you. I don't ever want to stop thinking about you."

As he spoke, he lowered both himself and Kairi into the Jacuzzi. "Now, we have this whole spa to ourselves," he said with a smile. "And I plan on giving my girl special attention."

She wondered what he was up to, but then found out as Thumpback treated her to a massage, which he was very good at, ordered a special dinner for them, and cuddled with Kairi in the Jacuzzi as they ate and watched a romance movie.

Kairi sighed happily as she leaned against Thumpback. "You're the best, Thumpy," she said honestly.

He smiled. "And you're the best for me, my love," he said, lifting her up and gently kissing her bare stomach, to which she lightly giggled and smiled at him before he pulled her into another French kiss, one that reminded her of how beautiful she was to him.

She felt so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend as him.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
